The present invention relates generally to techniques that obtain information about combinations of ligands and targets, such as by calorimetry. The term “calorimetry” is used herein to refer to any measurement of absorbed or evolved heat or specific heat or the like; a measurement by calorimetry may be referred to as a “calorimetric measurement”. A machine, device, or other apparatus that can be used in calorimetry may be referred to as a “calorimeter”.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,210, incorporated herein by reference, describes a nanocalorimeter array for detecting chemical reactions. The array includes at least one thermal isolation region with a thermal measurement device connected to detection electronics. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0186454 and 2003/0186455 describe assay techniques for drug discovery using such an array.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques to obtain information about combinations of ligands and targets.